The Gladiator
by Yani Cardaria
Summary: Naming things, Tracy found, had never been quite so entertaining.


Characters/Pairing: Tracy Turnblad/Link Larkin

--

**The Gladiator**

--

She watched him warily, bed sheet the only thing that covered her modesty as he gave her a wide grin. He stood on his bed, proud and naked as the day his was born, and proclaimed loudly, "I am _The Gladiator_!" Tracy, red and secretly excited from his display, just stared at him slack-jawed.

"You want to name your… your _thing_…'The Gladiator'…?" His eyes twinkled as his hand slowly drifted down from his chest, past his hips, to rest on the base of his semi-hard arousal. It was something beyond sexual, to have her watch him as he touched himself.

"It's better than your suggestions," he gave a little twist of his hips, loving the way her eyes moved to follow the action.

"I don't even remember what my suggestions were," her fingers reached out to brush up his leg, "but we're not going to call it 'The Gladiator,' Link." This comment was followed by a twist of his leg hair, causing him to yelp and fall onto the bed. He pouted, blue eyes flashing deviously, and held out his arms in a silent request. She rolled her eyes but happily settled in his embrace, decidedly ignoring the currently discussed object that was poking her in the side.

"I can refresh your memory," he stated simply; one hand was wrapped around her, tracing small patterns on her exposed back, and the other counted off names. "It, Thing, Weenie, Winky, The Heartbreaker," at this he gave her a pointed look, "Ego, Banana…" She was giggling against his chest, face tingeing pink slightly.

"You don't like Winky?" her hand followed down the path his had earlier, creeping closer to the still nameless subject in question.

"What self respecting man would call himself Winky?" he nudged his hips closer to her, silently urging her on. Her fingers closed around him and he gave her a pleased sound. Teasing, loving, whatever it may be – her touch always had him struggling to keep his concentration.

"Not even for me?" She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his warm skin, grip firm as she stroked him.

"Doll, I love you," he mumbled, focused on her moving hand, "but I'm not going to call myself Winky." She giggled softly, shifting slightly to press a kiss onto his shoulder, before releasing him and getting out of bed. He huffed, eyes focused on her, as she swayed her hips and made her way to the bathroom.

"Well then," she stopped at the door, turning her head to look at him, "consider this an invitation for _The Gladiator_," her chocolate eyes glinted mischievously and she turned, hips having an extra swing in their movement. As she disappeared through the door, Link grinned when he noticed the bed sheet drop to the floor, and stood up to join his little vixen. Walking into the bathroom, he heard the water turn on and noticed her silhouette behind the shower curtain.

"Did you know Darlin'," he opened it to reveal a devious-looking Tracy and her suggestive smile, "that _The Gladiator_ comes complete with a free gift – a full package?" Her eyes roamed his body, seeming to contemplate the offer as the running water plastered her long hair to her skin.

"Complimentary?" she whispered as her hand reached out to rest on his chest, water droplets sliding down from the pull of gravity. Her eyes briefly followed the liquid trail and then she met his gaze, sliding her hand up to hook around his neck, bringing his head closer to her.

"Only for you," his whispered back, hot breath ghosting over her lips before their mouths met in a hungry kiss. Mindful of the brim and potentially slippery surface, Link managed to step into the bathtub, hands wrapping around Tracy to bring her up against his body. He felt himself groan into the kiss as his arousal met with her wet soft curves and could feel her grin. She broke the kiss and looked at him, free hand teasing its way up his chest.

"So this package is complimentary for me, but you can be bought by someone else?" Her question was punctuated by fingers playing with the curls at the base of his neck; and he kissed her again, grinding his hips into her body playfully before he answered.

"No," he murmured against her lips, "this package is only for you." She made a pleased sound in the back of her throat as his fingers teased her back, sliding easily down the smooth skin.

"Sounds tempting…" she smiled, arching to expose her throat in a silent request. His eyes traced the curve of her neck and he lowered his lips to her presented skin. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his tongue lapped slowly, leaving a long, hot trail on the moistened skin; then sighed softly when his lips sucked gently at her pulse. His body shifted to press hers into the shower wall and she gasped against him. The sensation of the cold shower wall, the warm water, and his overly heated skin left her feeling weak as the temperatures battled against each other. She felt his chest rumble against her and she arched into him, allowing him more access to her trembling skin. His hands slid between her back and the wall until they cupped her backside, and then squeezed to pull her even closer to him.

"Trace," he purred into her shoulder, kissing his way up her neck until his lips hovered next to her ear, "you going to open the gift?" His voice was a brief kiss of air on her skin and she shivered in his embrace.

"If I can keep my hands steady," she replied, hazy gaze locking with his heated one. She wiggled slightly in his arms, flushing a bit before she gave him a coy grin, "then again – I think I'm ready for my present now." She felt him chuckle and then his strong hands lifted her, bracing her against the wall.

"The keeper of _The Gladiator_," he grinned, then kissed her again as he pushed forward, entering her in one quick movement. She moaned into the kiss as she felt pleasure shoot up her body, hands bracing themselves on his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his slender frame.

"More," she whispered between his kisses, urging him to move against her. He obliged, awkward at first due to their position, before he found a rhythm that worked with the cascading water around them. Her gasps and gripping fingers drove him harder and faster, each thrust pushing them closer and closer to the increasing pleasure that built inside them. Her chest rubbed in time with his, sending gratifying tingles throughout his body that meshed with the other sensations she caused within him.

She bit her lip as she felt herself tumble over the edge, body clamping tight around him as she shuddered his name on breathy whisper. With the added friction around him and her shaking in his arms, he felt himself give into his release, eyes shut tight as he groaned into her neck.

Momentarily forgetting where he was, he felt his body sway slightly before he lost his balance, long limbs connecting with the edge of the tub as he fell with his arms full of Tracy – and the world came crashing down around him.

--

"What did you tell the medics?" He was embarrassed, but she didn't have to ask to know that.

"That you slipped," she answered, her voice smooth in the silent room. "It's technically true." There was a slight pause before he finally dropped his 'cool' guise.

"…it hurts." Link whined pathetically, watching Tracy from his position on the bed.

"Well, you did fall out of the tub and hit your head," she answered, hiding a small grin with seemingly gentle, concerned eyes.

"Was it necessary to call the ambulance?" He looked around the hospital room, disturbed by the smell of medicine in the air. "You didn't get hurt – that's all I really care about."

"You passed out." Tracy's voice was calm, though he could tell she was trying desperately not to laugh. He bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep from pouting. Link Larkin did not pout.

"Thank you for dressing me at least," his mumbled, shifting to turn the icepack that rested on his head. She grinned then, and stood to give his forehead a tender kiss.

"Darlin'," she said with a quick wink, "Winky's all mine. Can't have the rest of the world eyeing the goods, can I?"

"_The Gladiator_," he corrected, looking away. He refused to acknowledge the humor in this situation, but was a little annoyed to find that he could still feel the beginnings of a silly smile tugging at his lips.

--

A/N: Thank you, DewRu – for finding the oddities.


End file.
